Guardian: Quest of Winds
by Super Hurricane
Summary: Every reality has a guardian to protect the central core, but this reality is under seige by a dark enterprise....


SH: This is perhaps my first LH fic, so don't kill me!!!  
  
Washu: Oh please, what could be so bad about this?  
  
Drode: SH is not owner of LH/Inuyasha/Slayers or any stupid references to animes. Some of the actors are real, awhile the others are dead. Please review, and read our other fics.  
  
SH: Oh, and if you see something wrong, please inform me. I like LH, but I don't exactly have references to the area and all that. Most of it's based off Seth Turtle's view of the multiview/chronoshifter idea and various fanfics/websites surrounding Love Hina.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ting! Ting! The sounds of moving crystals bounced against each other in a seemingly hollow void of darkness. However, there was something breathing. if it was human, it was too fast to tell, causing multiple crystals to form in it's wake. The crystals hummed, releasing red electrical charges on each other. The crystals glowed yellow and formed a circle. The void became a giant black orb-shape in the center of it all, and the circle glowed crimson. A woman slowly came out of it like going into water, her gi fluttered from the wind generated in the empty orb. For she was Aoyama Mokoto, swordswoman of the wind blades. She landed softly, then opened her eyes as if she had been sleeping for a long time. She gasped as she took the scene in, as the orb itself was the size of Japan.  
  
"W-where? Where am I? Is this some sort of hallucination?" Motoko said faintly, yet her very words boomed like a echo, moving the large crystals ever so slightly from vibration. A rumble of laughter pierced the echo, it's density forced her to brace for danger of any sort. The portal she fell from closed shut, sealing her in the forbidden area.  
  
"Hello, my new guardian. My humblest apologies for the rough landing." The coy voice said as the laughter stopped, it's mood seemed dreary and chaotic. "But I believe you are safer there than you are in there."  
  
"Enough! Reveal yourself demon, or I'll take upon myself to slay your weak corpse!" Motoko yelled, drawing her sword in a attack stance, the echoes bouncing all over like tennis balls. As if to answer her, two football-field sized eyes snapped opened, their pupils shot and yellow.  
  
"Demon? My dear child, I am a God compared to you." The rest of the figure took form, as Motoko realized she was standing on a purplish clotted hand. It was gigantic, a being the size of the sun, yet unaffected by the multiple pieces hanging about in the air. It looked like a Human, only beaten by a ugly stick a thousand-fold. There were deep wrinkles on its face and body, and several wilts on its forehead. It also looked like it was made of skin and bones, and it's skin seemed leathery and rotten, lavender with a little green spots on various places. "I am Drode, former guardian of this Multiverse, and I have been pleased with your skills as a warrior. I call onto you at this point in time because this world, like many worlds before it, may be destroyed."  
  
"Heh. A God calls upon me? You men are all the same, calling on others to do the dirty work for you. Why should I?" Motoko said, now unimpressed with the colossal giant before him. She put her sword back into it's sheath and glared.  
  
Drode shrugged it's Mt. Everest shoulders, "Well, I was hoping to find Su, but I'd figure she would dismantle the Chronoshifter instead of putting it on like you did." Motoko noticed he was looking at the rather odd watch on her wrist. It was red colored, compass-like, with odd dials and transparent gears rotating around it. "This watch," Drode explained, "grants the user power beyond imagination, but also adapts to the user's main weapon, or your sword. You will need it to vanish a dark evil that has been growing in this realm since the dawn of time."  
  
"Whatever. Where exactly am I?" Motoko said, not convinced of her destiny.  
  
"This is the Shard Universe. Whenever a world is created, it becomes a single jewel. But, like all jewels, can be tampered with. These entities are known as Authors, to them I was a First Class Nuisance. They broke the jewel into the various shards you see, alternate but similar universes of your world. The problem is that one of them, a dark author sent a powerful demon with a Chronoshifter like yours into this dimension, to destroy the center piece." Drode said, pointing to the red piece in the middle, hovering like a beacon. The other shards seemed to inch towards it, very slowly. "If destroyed, your world will be destroyed as well. It's a common chain reaction that many authors have done, like Dinozaurs and Those Who Hunt Elves, killing the worlds completely."  
  
"Okkkay. And what am I to do?" Motoko said OOC, as she really didn't want to be there anymore with the nutcase who kidnapped her. Also, she didn't understand what he was talking about, as she never heard of such worlds.  
  
"Simple really, you have to play the role as a bodyguard for Mutsumi and Keitaro. If the forces of darkness kill them, this entire playing field, everyone you knew would be slaughtered like cattle through a meat plant." Drode said with upmost glee, picturing the brutal carnage that authors are famous for.  
  
"Why me? Why not some other warrior??" Motoko pointed out. It was true, the ultimate technique was still without reach from her sister's dojo.  
  
Drode grinned sheepishly, "I did say original universe, did I not? Basically, if I send you there, you wouldn't combust. The original doesn't have a Motoko, so the laws of physics are basically safe. It was basically the first thing that popped into the creator of this universe's head, but soon added Naru increasing insanity. But, in the original, Naru went to another dorm, and without her, Keitaro never discovered his ability to bounce back. But when meeting Mutsumi, he feel in love with the gal, and have worked with the other girls, save you and Naru. You can say this universe is like a "It's a Wonderful Life", only more utopian."  
  
That did it, Motoko was angered beyond relief, "THAT PERVERT! I'LL DISCIPLINE HIS HEAD IF HE THINKS THAT GROPING THOSE POOR GIRLS IS RIGHT! TAKE ME TO HIM!" Drode sighed as a whit portal appeared on his hand.  
  
"Just remember, don't hit him too hard or he'll never get up. When you meet the assassin, your chronoshifter should prepare you for battle. But do not reveal your cover." Drode instructed, but as usual, Motoko was so angry she went into the portal without a second thought. Drode sighed as the portal closed, and a towering figure appeared behind him, relaxing in a massage chair.  
  
"She took it, I gather." The stranger said, chuckling. "I must admit Drode, you haven't lost your edge, even though your universe was scrapped by your creator."  
  
"Once a god, always a god, master." Drode nodded, acknowledging the figure's presence, "But tell me, are you sure she's the one?"  
  
"I'm 99.9% sure, because Su was my original choice, and she'll do fine as long as the chronoshifter is active during battle." The figure said, but his voice grew grim, "However, you should have told her more about the assassin. She may flip when they come face to face, and it won't be pretty." The figure said, getting out a computer.  
  
"I know." Drode grinned as a EZ-Chair appeared underneath him and a bucket of Popcorn appeared on his lap, "We have front row tickets to the greatest matches in the multiverse. Those other muses will be so peeved that they missed it!"  
  
"Odd." Was Motoko's best choice of words as she slid down the multicolored tube at a neckbreaking speed, taking note of the swirls and flashes zooming past and in front of her. Her gi flapping over and over due to the wind generated by the spinning tube, and her sword bounced up and down on the side. It wasn't like it was long, it just seemed to just go on forever. She wondered that perhaps it was a trap set up by that "Drode" character and the strange presence around her.  
  
Then her watch flashed red, causing a sudden halt to the tunnel and into a small pond that came from nowhere. Motoko tried to stop herself, but in the nature of reality, fell into the lake with a SPLASH!  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! There's a girl in the lake!" A young boy said, noticing her come up for air. The mother who didn't see or hear her decided to humor the poor brainwashed kid.  
  
"That's right, this lake is a private one for spirits, son. Let's let the phantoms be, okay?" The mother took her son away, just as Motoko swam or rather floated over to the shore, gasping for breath.  
  
"There. Let me help you." A friendly yet familiar voice said, as a hand was placed down in front of her. Knowing she had no other way of getting up in her soiled gi, she reluctantly accepted it and was pulled out of the water.  
  
"Thank-YOU!?!" Motoko practically screamed at her helper, who was no other than the lady lover, Haitani! Obviously the jerk was trying to pick her up in order to get a date, well, she won't let him! With clutched teeth, and her fast speed, she roped around his hands, landed on solid ground, took out her sword, and whapped Haitani's head with the flat side, knocking him into the lake face first.  
  
All this happened in a second. Already, spectators ran over past Motoko to help the man who was at the moment floating, KO'ed by Motoko, unaware she did anything. Motoko turned and half-smiled at her helper, then walked away into the crowded streets of Hinata like a ghost.  
  
Hinata Tea House  
  
It was hustle and bustle at rush hour at the Tea House, and amongst it all, two students were waiting patiently to be served. One was Keitaro, the other Mutsumi, and on the table were school books, paper and study materials for those in despair. Keitaro groaned, annoyed that not one single waitress had come over. Tea was one of the few things that calmed his nerves after a week at the Dorm, and so far no luck.  
  
"Geez, are we invisible today?" Keitaro muttered, looking over his history research. Mutsumi didn't notice, as she was staring off into space to pass the time. Finally, a waitress came and dropped off their tea, then left with a smile. The bill was placed in the middle of the table.  
  
"Oh! Tea's there." Mutsumi said, snapping out of it and took a sip. Keitaro nodded, putting the paper aside as he too took a sip, then looked at the bill. (insert spitting noise there), he released the small portion in a splash on the table, then looked at the price tag.  
  
"Geez! This is practically the same amount the dorm is worth." Keitaro said out-loud. Mutsumi smiled good-naturally as she fished into her purse and put several yen notes in Keitaro's hands. Keitaro blushed faintly at the touch.  
  
"There you go, Keitaro-chan, you can pay me back when you're done." Mutsumi ^^-ied.  
  
Of course, this little scene didn't go unnoticed as Motoko walked by in her walk to the dorms. Sensing Keitaro's ki, she turned to see Mutsumi in a uncomfortable state as Keitaro seemed to be taking money from her. Her face turned angry as her ki rose like a rocket, her sword at the ready. "Urashima! You perverted thief! Prepare to die! Special Technique - Zankuusen!" Her power blazed through her sword, the wind shot forth in a rage to tear anything limb from limb.  
  
That is until a purple rip in the dimension popped up and absorbed the front of the attack. The winds around it merely caused a draft that rustled the tables and got tea on Mutsumi's shirt. Of course, this ended up with a small nosebleed from Keitaro, but he quickly hid it as he took Mutsumi to the restroom to clean it up.  
  
'What on earth?' Motoko stared at the ripped tear, just as it closed off with a burp as if enjoying the meal. The sound of clapping came to her as she faced the person to originally opened the tear. "Kanako? What are you doing there?" However, she tensed, feeling something unusual from Keitaro's adopted sister. The girl grinned evilly, her eyes turning blood- shot and wicked.  
  
"I don't need to answer that. Instead, I'll mirror it. What are YOU doing there? And with a chronoshifter no less?" Kanako said in a hollow, coy tone, walking towards Motoko, the concrete melting on her every step. Then she smirked, "Of course, you must be one of those authors my new employer has took me about. And in such a weak form too. Allow me to introduce myself, weak author. I am Joyrock, Inter-dimensional Soul Killer for hire. I was killed by a sorceress, but due to the permission of the high Mazoku lord, was able to acquire new bodies, then put my self for hire. I can't allow you to kill my bounty."  
  
"Author?" Motoko whispered, then got annoyed, "Listen you! I don't have to take that, so surrender or be destroyed by the master of Shinmei- ryu!" Her chronoshifter glowed red, and engulfed her in a tornado of wind and fire.  
  
Joyrock looked on with a grin, and people outside the teashop screamed and ran for cover, as they did with Mecha-Tama. 'So, the author wishes to use a Combat Suit, fine with me. I eat them for breakfast since they aren't fictional, and thus easy to kill.'  
  
Motoko, herself, felt rather odd when she was in the fire, unaware of what was taking place. Drode watching this, from a special telescope pointing at the shard, did. "Excellent! The special powers of the chronoshifter have bonded with her perfectly, a set match!" Drode hooted.  
  
Motoko felt her gi changing, like some sort of white leotard, her sandals became running shoes of sorts, her sword in a gold scabbard. A helmet went on her head, sucking in hair to keep it out of her eyes, and a near-transparent visor went on, and began calculations on just about everything. The tornado stopped as she opened her eyes, and examined herself. Joyrock grinned even more evilly, as Motoko's fingernails seemed to extend like claws.  
  
"Ready? Go!" Joyrock yelled, launching at her at twice the speed that Kanako originally had, hands in claw position. Motoko drew her sword and swiped at Kanako, who suddenly vanished and reappeared at her left flank. SWIIISH!  
  
"Aaaah!" Motoko screamed, as Joyrock used the nails to cut a gash on her ribs. Blood flowed out slowly from the injury, but Motoko counted it as minor. Joyrock skidded to a halt and smirked as Motoko got ready again.  
  
"You know, I was expecting a challenge from you Author. But you seem to be low-class, maybe even a muse to say the least. Instead of wasting my time on you, I'll use a minion to do the work for me. Go, Sesshomaru! Arise and obey your master!" Joyrock's chronoshifter glowed as a large playing card appeared on the concrete, and flipped up, unleashing a tide of black smoke.  
  
A man walked out, covered in odd armor and old clothes, on his hand was a odd tattoo, with a few slash marks on his cheek. His long white hair covered part of his back, he wore a sword scabbard that looked like it was never used in ages. But his eyes looked lethal, and his nails were also long. Motoko sensed a high presence of dark energy. BEEP! BEEP! Several icons and words filed out on one side of the visor, determining her foe's strengths and weaknesses. She felt her ki go further than ever, now that she was on equal terms with her foe.  
  
"Let's dance." She sprung at Sesshomaru, using her powers of holy magic to enhance her swords power to it's fullest. The full blood ducked the attack, then launched a cable of some kind. Motoko cut it with ease, but a small crack appeared on the blade. '"Demon poison, have to watch that, may be on his hands as well.' She thought, dodging the demon's claws with speed thought to be impossible.  
  
"Surrender now, my dear. I could turn you into a corpse, but what fun would that be?" Joyrock said wickedly, trying to distract her. Motoko ducked again from another slash, trying to predict her opponents move, but so far it was a slash in every direction, and then the whip struck out, burning her sword. Oddly enough, Sesshomaru had a sword as well, but didn't use it. 'It's probably a weak katana, that's why he's using those claws.' She thought, parrying a claw strike, then rolling away from a aerial slash. 'Oh, sister, what should I do?'  
  
Time suddenly slowed down at that time she thought out it. Her chronoshifter was glowing gray, yet she seemed to be at normal speed. Motoko blinked as Sesshomaru seemed to go in slow-mo reaching for a face strike, then simply moved her head out of the way. She smirked as the dog looked puzzled, then slashed his arm. Sesshomaru howled, clutching the bloody arm, then attacked again without success touching her.  
  
'Oh geez. She has a Peripheral Matrix System, Master forgot to mention that before I came.' Joyrock thought, gaping as Motoko proceeded to go on the offesive, striking vital parts of Sesshomaru, causing him to bleed. But apparently the dog demon was stubborn, even with the pain generated by the holy magic. Sesshomaru howled as he lashed at her some more with the whip, only to have her vanish and reappear in front of him, then slash some more.  
  
The blips of small icons appeared on the visor as she jumped away from another poison whip, and a small gash of winds appeared in front of Sesshomaru. "Wound of the wind?" she mouthed out the words on the visor.  
  
'What's that?' Her chronoshifter went into high gear as her sword transformed into a massive one, with jagged edges and such. She jumped off the side of the building and landed with extreme accuracy. Unaware of the sword's transformation, she brought all her ki up to bear. Joyrock gulped at it's power, the power to slay demons with it's infamous Wind Scar.  
  
"Eat this, demon! Special Technique! - Zankuusen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She launched it with anger in her voice. The power of her attack went a hundred thousand fold, as three large energy blasts shot forth, cutting gashes in the concrete. The shockwaves shattered windows, blew apart cars, and KO'ed bystanders. Sesshomaru, as fast as he was, was unable to prevent getting destroyed, as he was merely a cone of the original, exploding into ashes.  
  
"NO! NO!" Joyrock screamed as the Wind Scar hit him, causing major damage. Of course, it was internal, as Kanako was not exactly a demon. He noticed that Motoko had not followed with a second, as she was winded from the last one. Well, he sure wasn't going to stick around to have her kill him. He still needed to kill Keitaro. Joyrock sneered at her as the smoke cleared, and struck out at the air, creating a portal and walked in. Motoko was too tired to stop him, and the portal closed behind.  
  
'Too tired. I'll deal with him later." She thought, using reserves to jump on the roof of the tea house and thus moving faster to reach her destination to find Keitaro.  
  
Speaking of which, Keitaro was helping Mutsumi out of the tea house, her face was a little dazed. She fainted in the restroom and Keitaro along with other people did their best to revive her. Keitaro had her on his back, which of course, was normal for him, causing him to blush a little. That was, until he saw his ride was shattered into pieces.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Dark Realm  
  
"Joyrock has failed."  
  
"No matter, have him do a few jobs over in DZ-3 Shard. That may build his potential a bit."  
  
"I'm collecting the pool on this one."  
  
"We'll do it my way then. Only a Commander can take this mission seriously."  
  
"Agreed. This new threat must be eliminated in order to destroy Love Hina. Otherwise we will never succeed with our mission."  
  
"TO A.R.M.S! TO A.R.M.S.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(A/N:Well? Like it? Don't like it? I could just kill it if you want. Review and voice your respects, I'll be listening. ) 


End file.
